


Happy Days

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Happy Days

**Title:** Happy Days  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: [Saddest ](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/417307.html#cutid1)  
**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** I'm warning for a lack of Harry and Ron. ;)  
 **A/N:** Ginny gives a gift.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Happy Days

~

“That’s...sad,” Hermione said, staring at the painting.

Ginny, cleaning her brushes, nodded. “Yes. It turned out perfectly.”

Hermione pursed her lips. “Aren’t you over him?” she finally asked.

“Over who? Harry?” At Hermione’s nod she smiled. “I am.”

“That painting makes it look as if you’re pining.”

“Really? It’s for Harry and Ron’s wedding, actually.”

“It’s pretty melancholy. Maybe you could paint something more...cheerful?” Hermione suggested.

“I like this. I’m calling it ‘Saddest’.”

Hermione sighed. “And how’s it a good wedding present?”

“Well, if they’ve already had their saddest day, all the rest will be happier, won’t they?”

~


End file.
